


the certain intimacy of a sparring partner

by violentv0id



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Claiming Bites, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), battle partners (oh my god they were battle partners), but only very briefly in passing, mention of breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: So few have seen what lay under the porcelain mask that hides Dream's face- It's something rare and treasured. The ones that have seen the face under the mask can be counted on one hand, and this day adds another to that very small number.It seems the intimacy of the moment and underlying emotions push two people closer than ever, praises and soft worship shared in the bedroom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 660





	the certain intimacy of a sparring partner

**Author's Note:**

> _HOO BOY,_ this is a monster of a fic! It's also a gift for a good friend of mine! She gave me the idea, and I just kind of ran with it! (ofc with permission, first--) I hope y'all enjoy :] This is pretty much just a little bit of plot, then just-- So much sex. Pffftt.
> 
> And, as usual, personas! Not the people! :]

Techno and Dream had very few rules for their sparring sessions, but those rules were very important, and they both made sure to follow them. One; Don’t hold back but also don’t try to actually kill each other either. Two; If Dream’s mask got dislodged or broken, the fighting was to stop right away. Three; Don’t go for obvious weaknesses, that’s a dick move. Other than those three rules, they didn’t hold back. So far, none of those rules had been either broken or needed to be used-

Except for this day, one was going to have to be followed. It was the day after it had rained, and the ground was slippery and soaked. Their footsteps sliding slightly in the grass as they both put their all into their swings. Both Dream and Techno were winded, chests heaving as they panted heavily and slowly circled each other. There was a tension that hung in the air thick enough to slice.

Techno was the first to spring forward and break the building tension. Nearly catching Dream off guard, who brought his sword up to block the swing almost too late- The sound of their weapons clashing together almost making him flinch. The grin that split Techno’s face was all sharp and predatory, eyes flashing slightly. 

Not letting that distract him, though, Dream didn’t bend under the pressure of the attack. Quickly thinking and trying to come up with how to get back from this swordlock- After a few more seconds, arm shaking under almost Techno’s whole weight bearing down on him, Dream pulled a risky move. Shoving back with all his energy then quickly ducking down and dancing around Techno. He saw a few locks of his hair flutter down to the ground from where Techno’s sword had swung _very_ close to his head.

Techno nearly _growled_ , irritation at Dream worming out from the almost certain win- He spun, ready to attack, and Dream was ready to counter. But then, Techno’s eyes widened a moment before he slammed his hand over his eyes and dropped his sword. Dream quickly stopped his own attack as well, confusion flashing over his face. Until he realized with startling clarity that his mask was… Not on his face anymore.

Instead, it was sitting on the grass, the leather strap very cleanly sliced through. “Oh. Shit.” Dream muttered, quietly. Surprisingly, though, he didn’t feel the panic he thought he would at the concept of Techno perhaps seeing his face. Which was an odd thought to have about his sparring partner. Sure, they were friends and they spent time together outside of sparring, but they also weren’t exactly the _closest_ either? 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Techno spoke up with a quiet gravel in his voice. “Well, are ya goin’ to pick up yer stupid mask so I can stop standin’ here with my hand over my face?” He bit out, without actual venom to the words. Dream wheezed out a short laugh, going to pick up the mask. Then, blinking, lifting up the mask he also realized that it… Had a crack down the middle. And as he moved it, it snapped right into two pieces. 

Grimacing, now actually a bit irritated, he bit out a quiet curse. “It’s broken.” He stated plainly, pocketing the two pieces of the mask. Turning to look where Techno stood, one hand still over his face and the other resting on the hilt of his sword where he’d sheathed it in the scabbard on his belt. 

Techno’s mouth screwed up in a slight grimace, tusks pulling at his lips. “C’mon, just- Take an invis potion from my pack and I’ll take ya back to my hut so ya can get th’ stupid thing fixed.” Dream couldn’t help but chuckle and grin slightly. For such a rough exterior, Techno did have a hidden soft spot for those he respected. Dream was certainly glad he seemed to be someone that Techno respected.

“Alright, alright, will do. Thanks, Techno, I appreciate it.” Grumbling dismissively, Techno just pointed to where his bag was hanging from a tree at the edge of their sparring clearing. Dream padded over after sheathing his own sword as well, rummaging through the pack to pull out the shimmering potion. Twisting the cork out and sticking it in his pocket, he downed the liquid in one go. Grimacing as the sensation of the potion ran through his body as it took effect. Almost like a limb that had lost circulation was slowly regaining sensation, the full-body pins and needles. 

No matter how many times he had drunk one of the stupid things, he didn’t think he’d ever really get used to them. “Alright, all good, you can uncover your face again, Techno.” As soon as he had the okay, Techno dropped his hand from his face and turned to look over where his pack had been hung. Looking like it was suspended in the air because Dream was still holding it. “I’ll just follow you?”

Grumbling out an affirmative noise, Techno spun on his hooves and set off at a steady pace. Dream had to jog just slightly to catch up, and settled with walking just a little ways off to the other’s side. “Thanks for adhering to the rule, by the way.” Techno glanced over where Dream’s voice came from, and just gave a short nod. 

“Of course. I ain’t _that_ much of a heathen.” The slight smile that quirked the corners of his lips up had Dream laughing slightly. Despite what others thought, Techno had a great sense of humor. His was just more of a dry and sarcastic humor. Dream could certainly appreciate it. Usually, the silence was something that Dream tried to avoid. But on the walk to where Techno lived, the silence wasn’t unbearable. It was almost comfortable, as odd as that may sound.

It gave Dream time to think on a plan that he was silently brewing up. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually go through with it, but he was certainly heavily considering it. Almost too soon, Techno’s cabin came into view. The hut in the middle of the field, snow falling lightly. Dream trotted after Techno when he realized the hybrid had pulled ahead. 

Knowing the effect of the invis potion would be wearing off soon, Dream just quietly followed Techno into his house and closed the door behind him. Trailing along as Techno took him into his workroom. Turning and glancing in the general direction where Dream was standing, he held out his hand. “Give me the mask? I’ll do what I can to temporarily fix it up.” Blinking in surprise, Dream took out the mask from his own side-pouch. Holding the two pieces out to Techno, the fragments seeming to appear from thin air once they were away from Dream. 

Techno carefully took the two halves and set them on his workbench. Tying his hair back into a loose ponytail and rummaging around as he looked for the best things to use to repair this for the moment. Dream leaned against the wall and just watched curiously as Techno worked. Looking the other over slowly, observing more than he usually did. Feeling like he could take him in more than usual since Techno couldn’t exactly see him staring at the moment.

There were several scars that crossed over Techno’s face and scattered over his arms as well. Dream was sure there were more hidden under the layers Techno seemed to be dressed in at almost all times, too. The stray thought that wandered through his mind next surprised him- He wondered vaguely if he could ever see the other scars that likely decorated Techno’s skin. Shaking himself from the thoughts, he noticed the slowly fading sensation of the invis potion wearing off.

Sure enough, glancing down, he saw his figure slowly flickering in and out of sight. Shaking his hands to dispel the unpleasant tingling sensation. Techno noticed the potion wearing off as well, and kept his gaze carefully focused on the task at hand. Dream, though, just slowly pushed off from his resting spot against the wall and slowly padded forward. Coming to a stop beside Techno, peering around his arm down where he was smearing clay over the crack. Sealing the two halves together, and using his thumbs to smooth the material out a bit.

Dream was only mildly surprised at how skilled Techno seemed to be at this. Meanwhile, a very slight panicked flutter went off in Techno’s chest, who was still trying his very hardest to be respectful of Dream’s earlier rules. Firmly making sure he only saw the top of Dream’s head, gaze briefly sliding over wavy dirty blonde hair, but stubbornly ignoring the others’ face. 

Dream couldn’t help but be a bit of a little shit, and he leaned against Techno’s arm slightly. “So I see you’re pretty good with your hands for something other than fighting, huh?” There was a grin obvious in those words. The innuendo not going missed by Techno, who just huffed out a disgruntled noise, reaching to lightly bap Dream upside the back of the head. 

Letting out an indignant noise, Dream stuck his tongue out despite knowing Techno wasn’t going to look unless told he could. So, deciding to actually go through with his earlier plan, Dream just stepped back after a moment. “... Hey, Tech, you can look if you want. I wouldn’t mind.” He muttered, just a small nervous shake to his voice. Besides George and Sapnap, no one else had really seen his face. 

Surprise went through Techno at the quiet admission, ears flicking back slightly. On one hand, he couldn’t deny being extremely curious about what was hidden away under that mask that always covered Dream’s face. On the other hand, he didn’t want to violate the certain… Standing rule, even though Dream was giving him permission. There was a specific tension in the air that hung between them. Far different than the one out in that sparring field. 

After several more moments, he slowly turned to face where Dream was still standing next to him. Gaze slowly sweeping over his face. Serious brows were arched up, cocky despite the nerves that settled in Dream’s stomach that intensified the moment Techno actually did turn to look at him. Sharp forest green eyes stared right back into Techno’s red ones. Clearing his throat and breaking the eye contact, Techno kept slowly raking his gaze over Dream’s face. Mapping out the scars that scattered over freckled skin. The deepest being one that curled over his chin and across his cheek. 

An odd urge to run his thumb over that scar caught Techno off guard. Even more surprising to both parties, he actually followed through with that urge. Carefully reaching up to tilt Dream’s face up by his chin, and slowly traced his thumb up over the rough scar tissue. Sharp gaze not missing the faint shiver that went through Dream at that. Stepping slightly closer, still gripping Dream’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Techno tilted his head from side to side slowly. “... Not bad.” He muttered, lips curving into a smile. Amusement flaring up at the noise that Dream let out, mouth falling partially open in mock offense.

“Rude!” He exclaimed, with a quiet laugh. Techno blinked, the way Dream’s face lit up with the smile had something dangerously fond stirring in his gut. An odd little possessive note that caught him off guard. He was getting to see Dream’s face, and he knew that was a privilege very few held. The fact that Dream was trusting him with this was… Intimate. In a way.

Briefly tightening his grip on Dream’s chin, Techno leaned a bit closer. Taking pleasure in the way Dream stuttered and stopped in the middle of what he was about to say. Eyes widening just a slight bit, caught off guard. “Did ya want me to be more eloquent, mm? Put my fancy words t’ use and praise ya a bit?” Judging by the blush that rose to Dream’s cheek, he hit the nail on the head.

So, after running his tongue over his tusks and bottom lip, Techno slid his hand to loosely hold the side of Dream’s face in his palm. “These scars show you’ve been through tough situations and still made it out. That’s somethin’ to be admired. Scars are attractive, a show of power. Proof ya survived whatever shit got tossed at ya.” Punctuating that, daringly, Techno leaned in and pressed his lips to the deep scar over Dream’s cheek. Not missing the sharp inhale of breath in reaction to the simple chaste press of lips.

“Shows ya can push through even tough situations and come out on _top_.” The shuddering breath punched out of Dream at the tone in Techno’s voice had pride settling smugly in his chest. “I admire the strength. Despite knowing ya likely have been through hardships, yer eyes still have a playful spark to em.” Pushing boundaries more and more, Techno slowly, almost tenderly, swiped his thumb over the delicate skin under Dream’s eyes.

It seemed Dream’s plans had completely backfired on him, and now here he was. Surprisingly flustered, caught off guard by the compliments that held a certain kind of weight to them. The tension was almost suffocating, now, and Dream wanted to do something to break said tension. So, deciding there was no going back now, he shoved forwards and pressed his lips firmly to Techno’s. Hands coming up to grip at the piglin-hybrid’s shirt tightly. Techno was momentarily shocked into stillness but quickly reciprocated the kiss eagerly, almost surprising himself. 

Carefully shoving the materials resting on the tabletop to the side, Techno hoisted Dream up and turned to set him down on the table. Humming out a muffled noise when Dream seemed to instinctively hook his legs loosely around his hips. Leaning back slightly, but still close enough to feel each other’s breath puffing against their lips, they both took a moment to think. Considering if they wanted to completely break the shaky boundaries that had been between them.

Dream was the first to speak up, smoothing his hands down the front of Techno’s shirt. “... You wanna keep doing that?” He questioned with a smug grin, head lolling slightly to the side. Giving off as much smug and confident bratty energy he could to hide any signs of nerves. “Because I really wouldn’t mind keeping that up.” Clenching his teeth, Techno moved to tightly grip at Dream’s thighs and pulled him closer. Leaning to where he was hovering his lips right above Dream’s, but keeping just far enough away where the other couldn’t close the distance.

“Ya sure ‘bout that? That’s gonna open a door that ain’t gonna be closed easily.” Techno muttered, voice low and rumbling. That tone of voice had a shiver running down Dream’s back, and he slowly slid his hands up Techno’s chest, over his shoulders, and settling with slowly taking the other’s pink hair down from the loose tie. Running his fingers slowly through the strands while giving a cocky half-grin.

“If your lips aren’t on mine in the next few minutes, I’m leaving. Sure as hell wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t _want this-_ ” Dream punctuated the last two words with a light tug to Techno’s hair, drawing a low guttural groan from the other. Not one to dance around things, Techno kissed Dream firmly, keeping the grip on one of Dream’s thighs and using the other hand to bunch his fingers in Dream’s hair. Pulling and forcing Dream to arch his head back, running his tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip. 

The quiet groan this pulled from him was encouraging. Had Techno hooking his thumb into the corner of Dream’s lips and forcing him to open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. A near growl-like noise escaping him as Dream obediently let his mouth fall further open, tongue curling around his own. The grip on Dream’s thigh so tight it was bruising, Techno crowded even closer. 

A visceral shudder tore through him when he could feel just how affected Dream was by a kiss alone, hard-on nudging against his hip when he pressed closer between the space of the other’s legs. His own cock undoubtedly hard in his trousers, he had to refrain from throwing all self-control out the window right then and there. “Bit of a slut, ain’t ya?” Techno muttered, breaking away for a moment, amusement in his eyes at the disappointed noise Dream let out once the kiss was broken.

Then, when the words registered, a blush spread over the shorter’s face, making both scars and freckles stand out even more. Techno found he quite liked being able to see how _expressive_ Dream was. Wanted to see how he’d look sitting on his cock. The mental image alone was enough to have the honey-sweet and fire-hot ooze of _want_ to coat his thoughts. Wanted to see Dream absolutely _ruined._

Chased from his thoughts by a dejected noise from said person in his thoughts, Techno quickly turned his focus back to Dream. Gods help him, the other was actually fucking _pouting._ “Don’t ignore me you pig bastard-” Dream ground out, brows furrowed and slightly kiss swollen lips pursed petulantly. Deciding to kindly ignore the jab, Techno just tightened his grip on Dream’s hair and tugged his head to the side slightly so he could lean down and mouth kisses over the exposed skin.

And when Dream relaxed slightly after the initial tensing up, he bit down on the crook of his neck. Drawing a perfectly _sinful_ groan from him, legs momentarily wrapping tighter around the backs of Techno’s thighs. Trying to urge him to step closer, to give some sort of friction, to just _touch him-_ Techno almost wondered if he could get away with fucking Dream right here on his workbench. There was a specific appeal to that thought. The rough and quick aspect was something to consider. But then again, Dream didn’t need to be anywhere anytime soon… Sparring days were always clear of other plans. A whole day dedicated to Techno.

Pressing lighter kisses over the marks left by sharp teeth and tusks, Techno slowly ran his hands up Dream’s thighs. “Can I touch ya?” He muttered against skin, huffing out a breath, the smell of Dream’s arousal clouding his thoughts slightly. Still, though, despite the cloud muddling his thoughts, he was going to ask and make sure.

“For fuck’s sake- _Yes_ , I am giving you total and explicit permission to fucking ruin me, Techno- I ain’t gonna show you my face for nothing after all- Can’t lie about _wanting this_ for a bit. Just finally decided to act on this.” The confession caught Techno off guard a bit, but at the same time, it was flattering. That, plus the consent given to, in Dream’s words, ‘ruin him’, meant he could stop holding himself back as much.

So, without hesitation, he hoisted Dream up with practically no effort. Not even giving the other a warning, drawing a surprised noise out of him and forcing him to quickly wrap his legs around Techno’s waist even tighter. A quiet hiss sliding from between clenched teeth at the tight grip on his thighs, but it was more of a pleased noise than anything- He wouldn’t want to be treated like something that broke easily.

As soon as he was lifted, he was being slammed back against the wall, the breath whooshing out of him. “ _That’s a dangerous permission t’ give…_ ” Techno growled, all sharp grins and hooded gaze. Sending an excited shiver down Dream’s back as he caught his breath. Not giving Dream a chance to respond, Techno was kissing him again. Hungry, desperate, not careful, and paying no heed to when his tusks scraped over Dream’s lips- 

The thought of adding another small scar to Dream’s face like that, small and inconspicuous and mostly hidden- It was more appealing to him than he thought. The possessive side of him purring at the idea of leaving some sort of permanent mark on Dream. Even when one of Techno’s tusks did catch and slightly tear a small cut into Dream’s upper lip, the other didn’t jerk away- Instead, he just moaned quietly into the kiss, and Techno eagerly drank the noise up, running his tongue over the cut and letting the coppery tang cloud his thoughts. 

Shifting his grip, Techno slotted his thigh neatly between Dream’s legs, drawing another moan from him when _finally_ he had some pressure on his aching cock- Breaking away from the kiss, both panting, Techno couldn’t help but admire the way blood smeared across Dream’s lips, also kiss swollen and slightly bruised. It was a good look. “Ya want me to just treat you like a cheap whore, or d’ya want me to treat ya proper, Dream?” Techno muttered, reaching to run his fingers through Dream’s hair slowly. Just a little tenderness.

Flustered, words tangled up for once, Dream opened and closed his mouth a few times, shifting around and glancing away. He started this, but uncertainty also hovered at the edge of his thoughts as well. On one hand, he wanted rough and fast, to see how far he could push Techno- On the other hand, he knew they had time for slow, languid, for exploring and properly enjoying each other. Scrunching his nose up just a moment, Dream leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Techno’s lips. “Mm… I think I’d like to see ya treat me proper, Tech.”

Heaving out a slightly shaky breath, Techno momentarily pressed the side of his face against Dream’s cheek. Reining in his self-control, also slowly realizing the appeal of taking this slow. Who knows if they would ever do this again. That, though, was not a train of thought to go down right now. 

So before either of them could have too many doubts, Techno slowly let Dream back down to the ground. “C’mon, follow me.” He muttered, holding out his hand and giving a crooked grin when Dream took the extended hand with practically no hesitation. Turning and making his way through his home, Techno led Dream to his room. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it had random trinkets and other items that he’d collected over time hung on the walls, tucked into little cupboards. It was organized chaos, with a comfortable bed tucked into the corner. 

Pulling Dream along, Techno slowly urged him to sit down on the edge of the mattress. When he complied, the hybrid slowly unclasped his cloak and set it to the side before motioning for Dream to scoot back. When he did, Techno followed, pushing him down slowly. Running his hands slowly up his sides, smug pride flashing in his chest at the shiver the slow trail of fingers caused. Straddling Dream’s thighs, bracketing them with his own legs, Techno hummed to himself. “We’re wearing too many layers, ain’t we.” He muttered, leaning back and tilting his head lazily. The grin on his face was anything but lazy though, sharp-edged and predatory. 

Shivering for a whole other reason, Dream slowly nodded in agreement. Brain practically short-circuiting at seeing Techno over him like that- But he also certainly did agree with the fact they were both wearing far too many clothes. Squirming a bit, Dream managed to slowly strip his sweater off first and letting it fall from his hand off the edge of the bed. Techno hummed quietly to himself and decided to be a little helpful. Pushing his fingers, battle rough and calloused, under the edge of the slim-fitting halter shirt that lay under the iconic green hooded garment Dream usually wore. 

The touch on bare skin had Dream involuntarily arching a bit, so unused to such intimate touch. Taking note of this, pointed ears perking a bit, Techno just quirked an eyebrow and glanced up at Dream’s face. Seeing he’d averted his gaze, looking overwhelmed, Techno leaned and pressed a kiss that was uncharacteristically tender right over where Dream’s heart was racing. This had Dream quickly looking at him once more, face so open it _hurt_.

“Still okay with this, Dream?” Techno asked quietly, tilting his head a bit. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Dream gave a half-grin and nodded slowly. Reaching to push aside the locks of hair that was partially obscuring Techno’s eyes, then slowly slid his hand down to almost reverently hold Techno’s face. Leaning into the touch, Techno hummed quietly and turned to press a chaste kiss to the palm of Dream’s hand. “Use yer words, darlin, just want to make sure.”

Clearing his throat, flustered at the soft tone, Dream stared a few moments before speaking up.”Yes, I’m good- Keep on.” Once he had verbal confirmation that it was alright to keep going, Techno pushed his hands further up Dream’s shirt. Rucking the fabric up and pushing it up slowly, scooting down to press kisses to the skin being exposed. Drawing quiet gasps from Dream, who now seemed to have his gaze locked on what Techno was doing. The more scars exposed, the more gentle kisses were placed over them. Light, quick brushes of lips to the raised and gnarled bits of scar tissue. 

“Jus’ like I said earlier,” Techno muttered quietly, glancing up at Dream again, “these are proof you survived. Means yer one tough bastard as well.” This drew a slightly breathy chuckle out of Dream, and he gave a shaky excuse for a cocky grin. 

“Sure thing- Toughest bastard there is-” Huffing out a snort of a laugh, Techno just pushed the thin shirt up further. Nodding his head to motion for Dream to raise his arms. Only after a moment of confusion did Dream realize what the motion meant and he slowly raised his arms afterward. Allowing Techno to pull the shirt off of him and add it to the small pile of clothing accumulating next to the bed. Right afterward, he sat up and shucked his own shirt carefully. Making sure the fabric didn’t catch on the few necklaces hanging from his neck-

Watching, transfixed, Dream slowly raised his hands to press them to the plane of Techno’s stomach, sliding upwards slowly. Eyes tracing over the scars that decorated tough and tanned skin as well, some looking more recent than others. Licking his lips distractedly, Dream changed from just tracing the scars with his eyes to actually lightly running his hands over some of them. Not missing the subtle tremor that went through Techno at that. “Wondered if you had more scars hidden under those layers…” He muttered quietly, glancing up to meet Techno’s hazy gaze. “We match.”

That hit surprisingly hard, the soft tone those words were spoken in, and Techno couldn’t resist leaning down to catch Dream’s lips in a kiss once more. This time, slow and exploring. No hint of the rush and desperation from earlier. Lips sliding against other in tune, carefully working around the tusks jutting from Techno’s mouth- Dream pushed a bit further, running his tongue over the seam of Techno’s lips and urging him to open his mouth- 

Spit-slick, heated, the pace picked up as a bit of the earlier flickering spark was lit once more- A low rumbling groan dragged from Techno when Dream scraped his dull human teeth over his lip, allowing the other to lick into his mouth and run his tongue over the sharp canines and tusks- The danger of the motion was more attractive than it should be, really. 

Pulling apart, breathing heavy, Techno shifted slowly and settled himself a bit more firmly on his perch of Dream’s hips. Not putting his full weight, though, holding himself up barely with strong thighs. “I say we keep losing layers, mm?” Dream questioned smugly, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “We’re much too overdressed for the bedroom.”

Lolling his head to the side pensively, Techno just crossed his arms over his chest and hummed. “Mmm, maybe.” At the impatient whine this drew from Dream, he laughed shortly and slid his hands down his own sides before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers. “I _guess_ some more clothes can go…” For a moment, Techno raised up and stepped off the bed, slowly sliding his pants down his legs and kicking them off. Fully aware of the hungry gaze locked on him as he did son. Next to go were the wraps around his legs that kept them warm in the cold outside- Leaving him standing there in just briefs.

Staring hungrily, Dream pushed himself up and crawled forward on the bed, reaching to grip Techno’s hips to pull him closer. Stretching up to press kisses along his collarbones and then up his neck. Drinking in the pleased rumble when he nipped at the skin a bit harder, wanting to leave marks- Wanting to at least show this _was happening_ \- While he made himself busy scattering bitemarks, Techno hooked his fingers in the waistband of Dream’s pants and tugged slightly. Getting the hint, Dream slowly stepped off the bed as well and reluctantly stopped what he was doing to strip down as well. 

Techno turned and went to sit on the bed, adjusting to where he sat against the headboard, legs spread slightly, erection straining at the fabric of his briefs. Eyes taking in all the new skin being exposed as Dream slid his pants down, appreciatively tracing his eyes over the way Dream’s muscles shifted in his back as he leaned over. A lean strength, different from his own more bulky strength. Then, Dream was crawling towards him on the bed and settling himself between his legs. All wide grin and bright eyes and _so much-_

Not able to resist, Techno tilted his head and grinned a slow and plotting grin. “So… What about that last little bit of clothin’?” He questioned, a lilt to his voice. Eyes flicking down momentarily, drawing a slight laugh from Dream. Soon, Techno had an armful of Dream, kissing him firmly, one hand reaching to tangle in long pink hair. The other hand worked on pushing down his briefs, squirming out of the confines of the fabric with just a little bit of a struggle-

When Dream pulled back from the kiss, Techno appreciatively raked his gaze over Dream, heated and leaving him shivering slightly as he just sat and let the other look him over. Sitting on his legs and not moving to hide his cock also twitching slightly at the intense gaze. The head flushed and a pearl of precum beading and slowly rolling down flushed skin. A low grumbling growl rumbled in Techno’s chest, and he slowly lifted a hand and motioned for Dream to come closer with one finger. “C’mere, darlin.” He muttered, pleased when the other shifted and settled on his lap. 

Gripping Dream’s face in one hand, Techno leaned to suck marks onto the side of his neck and slid the other hand down to slowly run over Dream’s thighs. Stubbornly avoiding touching where Dream so desperately _wanted_ to be touched, though. Grinning to himself at the frustrated whine that the other let out. He was going to tease until Dream explicitly asked, not being able to resist. Sliding his hands up his sides and then down and slowly over his stomach. Right above his leaking cock-

“ _Tech-_ You bastard, fuckin _touch me already-_ ” Dream bit out, squirming and gripping at the taller’s shoulders as he tried to buck his hips up for any sort of stimulation. Making a low guttural noise, Techno quickly grabbed Dream’s hips and held firm and tight enough that there would likely be bruises later on. Drawing a high needy whine from Dream, brows furrowed. 

“I think ya should prolly ask nicer if ya want somethin’ nice done for ya, brat.” Techno ground out, tilting his head slowly. Eyes half-lidded, a dangerous glint in them. Sending a shiver skittering down Dream’s back. At first, his pride prickled at the prospect of begging, but he shoved that down because this was something he didn’t know if he’d get a chance for again--

So, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the delicate skin under Techno’s ear, Dream started speaking. Muttering in a low tone, a flush painting his face and even down to his shoulders. “ _Please,_ Tech, I wanna have your hands on me. Want your cock in me, want you to _claim me_ , please~ I’ll be good, I wanna make you feel good-” Judging by the low groan at those words, Dream guessed he did a good job. The smug grin on his face was quickly wiped off when Techno tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him back.

Then, he felt as they tilted, Techno reaching and rummaging around in a drawer that was beside his bed. Pulling out a glass bottle of lube with a quiet successful grunt. “There we go…” Then, turning his attention back to Dream and giving him a quick soft kiss before leaning back, Techno hummed thoughtfully. “I think ya should elaborate on what’cha want, Dream.” The smug grin after he said that had Dream squirming in his lap, still held tight by one of Techno’s hands on one side of his hips. 

“Fuck- Techo- How much more detailed you want me to get? Want me to say I want your fingers up my ass and stretch me good enough to take your cock? Want me to say how fuckin much I want to _ride_ you so hard I can only say your name? Ride you til I cum so hard I forget my own name-” Briefly, Techno’s grip on Dream’s hip loosened. Mouth slack for a second at Dream’s words, cock _throbbing_ at the thought of having Dream ride him. 

The noise that came out of Techno next was _primal_ and had Dream shivering in anticipation. “That’s good, darlin. Let’s slick you up good, mm? Should I make ya cum w’ just my fingers first? Then fuck ya so hard ya cum again?” Grazing his hands down Dream’s sides, around to grip his ass hard and pull him forward in a slow grind, Techno huffed out a moan next to his ear. “Ya said ya want me t’ treat ya proper, take this slow, ya takin that back?” 

Whining low in the back of his throat, Dream rolled his hips forward as best he could, pleasure skittering up his spine as their cocks briefly slid against each other. Pleased when he got a muffled moan out of Techno at that as well- Then, tucking his face against the crook of Techno’s neck, he pressed a light kiss to the skin there. “Fuck- Still. Still want to take time on this, but don’t hold yourself back either, Tech.” He muttered breathily, running his hands down Techno’s chest, stomach, then cupping his cock in his palm and grinning when the other rutted up into the pressure with a clipped moan. 

Momentarily, Techno pushed Dream back and tried to ignore how the small disappointed whine the other let out made him feel. “Sh, I gotta be able to open th’ lube up, darlin. Gotta prep ya proper if ya wanna take me. I don’t wanna break ya in a bad way.” Leaning in again to press a brief kiss to Dream’s lips, then pulling away and unscrewing the lid of the lube, Techno poured a liberal amount over his fingers and rubbed the viscous liquid between them a moment to warm it up. “Lean up a bit, sweetheart.”

The nicknames had a soft molten feeling settling in Dream’s chest, dangerously warm- Leaving his mind fuzzy and the want to just do what Techno wanted to make him happy so he could hear more of those praising nicknames- So, obediently, he pushed up slightly and arched his back a bit. Techno muttered a soft praise, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before sliding his hand down and slowly dipping a finger between his ass, running the slicked digit over the tight ring of muscle. Drawing a quiet hiss from Dream, who instinctively tried to move away from the odd sensation. “Hush, gotta prep you, stay still darlin.”

Shivering slightly, Dream stilled and pressed his face into the crook of Techno’s neck. A small whine pushed out of him when Techno slid one finger in slowly. Curling the digit and pressing in a bit more- Drawing another soft noise from Dream. After a moment, a second finger joined the first and Techno slowly scissored the digits, pressing and curling them, enjoying the soft gasps and moans the motions were causing. “ _Please, Tech--_ ”

Ears perking up and glancing to see Dream’s expression, Techno paused at seeing moisture welling up in the other’s eyes. “Shit, you okay Dream?” He questioned immediately. Leaning to press scattered kisses all over the others’ face, bringing his free hand up to smooth sweat-slicked strands of hair off his forehead. “Ya gotta speak t’ me, sweetheart. Good tears or bad tears?”

Heaving a shuddering breath, Dream leaned his forehead against Techno’s and gave a slow grin. “Good, good, so good- Don’t stop, s’okay. Sorry, Tech, didn’t mean to worry you-” A sigh of relief escaped Techno at that, and he lightly gripped Dream’s jaw in his fingers and kissed him firmly. Once more resuming working his fingers inside him- Carefully pressing in a third finger, keeping his eyes open to monitor Dream’s expression to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

Gasping into the kiss, Dream rolled his hips back into the pressing fingers, a low keen escaping him involuntarily. “ _Ffffuck-_ ” Taking note of that reaction, Techno curled his fingers the same way once more, noting how Dream jolted and moaned, cock twitching against his stomach. Found his prostate, bingo. Curling and carefully stroking the same spot, Techno pressed kisses along Dream’s shoulders and neck, enjoying the increasingly desperate noises that Dream was making. “Tech- _please, I’m ready dammit-_ ” 

Humming in acknowledgment, Techno slowly pulled his fingers out. Grinning slightly at the noise of loss that Dream made as he did. “C’mon, darlin, can ya lift up a bit again? I gotta take these briefs off so I can set ya on my cock.” Thighs juddering slightly, Dream hoisted himself up again, hands propped on Techno’s shoulders. Panting lightly and watching as the piglin-hybrid slid his briefs down his legs, kicking them off after a moment’s struggle. Eyes locked on his cock, a quiet whine sounded in the back of Dream’s throat. Quickly realizing what Techno had meant by needing to properly prep him so he’d not break- 

“I want that inside me, now, Tech.” Dream said seriously, staring right up to make eye contact. “I’m done with waiting, and I wanna ride you so hard I forget my own name.” Liking the way he saw Techno’s cock jump at those words, Dream scooted forward and reached to grab the bottle of lube. Pouring a hefty amount onto his hand then reaching to wrap his fingers around the hybrid’s dick. Pumping his fist up and down a few times and savoring the way Techno moaned and rolled his head back partially. Eyes slipping closed slightly as he bucked up into Dream’s loose fist.

Then, regaining control with a struggle, Techno leaned forward and bared his teeth, grabbing Dream’s wrist and pulling his hand away. “Thought ya said ya wanted t’ ride me, darlin?” He questioned in a breathy tone, eyebrows raised a bit. Shivering slightly, Dream just gave a quick nod. Scooting forward a bit more and shuffling around to carefully use his other hand to line Techno’s cock up so he could sink down onto it. Hissing through clenched teeth at the slow stretch, eased to a tolerable burn by the lube- Both men moaned quietly as Dream slowly lowered himself inch by inch- 

Once he was bottomed out, Dream panted heavily, leaning his head against Techno’s shoulder as he adjusted slowly. Techno was doing his best to keep his hips still, not wanting to hurt Dream by moving too soon- The strain of staying still had muscles in his thighs jumping a bit with the effort. “ _Fuck_ , Dream, ya feel so good ‘round me, darlin- S’tight n warm and wrapped ‘round my dick so well-” Moaning quietly at the combined praise and all the sensations, slightly overwhelmed, Dream gave an experimental roll of his hips. Gasping out a broken noise, Techno’s hands flew to grasp at Dream’s hips tightly. “Hhhgh- Careful, darlin, I ain’t- My control ain’t th best right now- Don’t wanna hurt ya…”

The genuine concern in Techno’s voice had that dangerous warmth settling in Dream’s chest again, and he couldn’t resist leaning to carefully draw the other into a loose and messy kiss. Lips sliding sloppily, spit-slicked and kiss-swollen. While he was distracted by the kiss, Dream once again lifted himself up barely before sinking back down. Mouth falling open in a moan, brows drawing together slightly. “I won’t _break-_ ” He got out, voice cracking slightly. A low rumbling groan reverberated in Techno’s chest, and he abandoned his self-control. Tightening his grip on Dream’s hips to lift the other up before snapping his hips up in a sharp thrust. Punching out a keening moan from Dream-

“Hhhh fff-UCK!” Hands scrabbling momentarily, Dream tangled his fingers in Techno’s hair and did his best to set a fast pace- Lifting and slamming back down, breath coming out in harsh pants, taking in the moans and grunts from Techno as well- _Adoring_ the tight grip that the hybrid had on his hips, the thought of having hand-shaped bruises there the next day spurring him on. Lurching forward to sink his teeth into the meat of Techno’s shoulder, tugging harshly at long pink hair. The way the next thrust had him bouncing in Techno’s lap without even lifting himself with his thighs had a crackling moan slipping from loose lips.

“ _Harder, faster, pleasE- Fuck me, Tech-”_ An honest to god growl rumbled in Techno’s chest, and he flipped them with ease. Pinning Dream under him and hoisting the other’s thighs to wrap around his hips as he thrust into him. Pressing his face against the hollow of Dream’s throat, hot panting breaths washing over sweat-slicked skin. Dream gave up on holding any noises back, doing his best to rock back to meet the thrusts that were bouncing him on the bed slightly. “HHhrg-- Breed me, Tech, fuck me full- Want you to cum inside me, plea~se-” 

Thrusts momentarily stuttering in surprise, Techno’s gaze snapped to Dream’s face and he stared for a few seconds. Pupils blown wide, red irises only a thin ring around the black. “FFfuck- What? Shit- _Yes-”_ Sliding his hands up to grip at Dream’s sides, fingernails digging into pliant skin, Techno nudged Dream’s head to the side with his own, scraping sharp tusks over the crook of his neck. Wanting to mark, to bite, to _claim Dream as_ **_his_ ** _._ “M’ne, mine, _mine-_ ” He muttered breathily, reaching one hand between them to wrap a hand around Dream’s cock to work over him quickly. Loving how Dream cried out and arched his back sharply-

“Hhhah- Please, not gonn’ last- Fuck- Cum in me, Tech, pleas-e--” Voice crackling and stuttering with strain, Dream looped his arms around Techno’s neck and tightened his legs around his hips as best he could. Pressing his face against his shoulder, and sinking his teeth again into the skin there. Drawing a low and guttural groan from the hybrid- The urge to bite and claim not being helped by the multiple times Dream had bitten him- The tight coil of pleasure winding tighter and tighter in his stomach was close to snapping, but he wanted to make sure Dream came first-

So, determined, Techno did his best to time his thrusts with how he stroked Dream’s cock. Thumbing over the head with each thrust, drawing a pitched whine out of the man under him. “Cum fer’ me, c’mon sweet, wanna see yer face as ya come undone on m’ cock--” Mouth open in a silent moan, Dream pressed his head back into the mattress and couldn’t help arching sharply as he came- Vision momentarily whiting out, letting out small broken ‘ah, ah, ah’ noises as Techno groaned and rocked his hips forward a few more times- Trying to thrust as deep as he could, instinct driving him to want to fuck a mate full of cum-

Shuddering and pressing his face once more to the crook of Dream’s neck, Techno’s instinct to claim was a bit too strong to resist this time and he sank sharp teeth into the skin there as he gave a few more erratic thrusts before he came too- Growling out a low moan, giving a few more uncoordinated strokes of Dream’s cock to milk the other’s orgasm out as long as possible as well. 

Once they both came to a bit more, Techno pressed a light kiss to the deep bite mark on Dream’s shoulder, almost apologetically. Both of them were panting, tired, but sated. “Hhhn- I ain’t walking anytime soon-” Dream muttered, voice crackling, a slight grin on his face. Techno blinked a few times before a quiet huff of a laugh escaped him. Soon, both of them were laughing, leaning into each other- Once they calmed down, Techno slowly pulled out, both of them wincing at the sensation on overstimulated sensitive skin. 

Both of them were sweaty, tired, and they wanted nothing else but to sleep- But Techno knew they needed to clean up. “C’mon, I’m gonna help ya t’ the bathroom so I can help ya clean up.” Blinking blearily and looking up to Techno, a small surprised expression flashed over Dream’s face. Almost like he wasn’t expecting any kindness after they were done.

“Ah-- You. Are?” He asked, voice small, brows furrowed. “You don’t have to- I don’t wanna be a burden-” Troubled slightly by that line of thinking, Techno pressed a kiss to his temple. Cutting off any possible complaints or insistence that it wasn’t deserved before they could be voiced. Deciding even more that he was going to take care of Dream and make use of the rest of their time.

“Sh, Dream, I wanna help clean ya up. S’okay. Now, I’m gonna pick you up, okay?” After a moment of stunned silence, Dream just gave a slight nod. Allowing himself to be picked up, and looping his arms loosely around Techno’s neck afterward. He wasn’t a small person, at all, but Techno lifted him as if he was just hoisting up a cat- 

Once he’d toted him to the bathroom, Techno carefully and almost _reverently_ helped clean Dream off. Randomly pressing light kisses to the scattered bruises that were darkening on his skin. Paying special attention to press multiple kisses to the bitemark on Dream’s shoulder. That detail didn’t escape Dream, and he just cautiously soaked in the affection. Scared, in a way, that he’d lose all of this if he didn’t pay close attention. 

After a good hour or so, Techno deemed both of them cleaned up well enough- Once more hoisting Dream up into his arms with no complaints, toting him back to the bed and setting him down carefully. “... Y’ okay just… Uh. With me settlin’ down beside ya and takin’ a nap?” He asked, almost sheepishly, the emotion unnatural to see from Techno. But Dream was happily exhausted and wasn’t about to deny the fact that taking a nap with Techno would be lovely right now. So, he gave a tired smile and a small nod. Holding out his arms slightly.

At the invitation, Techno huffed out a small happy noise and settled down onto the bed. With only a small moment of hesitation, just to make sure this was alright, he looped an arm around Dream and tugged him close. Grabbing the blankets that had been bunched up in the earlier activities and smoothing them out before tucking the fabric around them. Dream was already on the verge of sleep and welcomed the warmth of both the figure next to him and the warm blankets as well. Tucking himself close to Techno’s side and humming out a small content noise.

This day certainly went different than Techno could have ever think of, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed whatsoever. With Dream in his arms, and voices blessedly silent, he slowly dozed off. Dream had a vague idea what that bitemark at the crook of his shoulder meant, but he’d ask details later on. Right now sleep was needed, and the warmth of Techno next to him was comfortable. Both of them dozing, comfortably tangled next to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all that read this!! I'd love to see what y'all think, feel free to yell at me in the comments :]


End file.
